Double Trouble
by NellieLovet
Summary: Doctor, necesitamos tu ayuda. Importante. Omega51.
1. I

1

Se dirigía hacia Teleftaia, el último planeta conquistado por el Cuarto Gran y Generoso Imperio Humano. Estaba situado en el puesto número cinco del top para los viajeros intergalácticos exigentes – estaba emocionado por llegar.

Apenas hacía unos días que había dejado a Donna en la Tierra y a Rose con su otro yo. Se sentía tan sólo que tenía que llenar su tiempo con algo. Por su cabeza habían pasado cientos de posibilidades; crear un nuevo color, visitar a un par de antiguos amigos, deprimirse en la biblioteca con montones de chocolate y helados (al puro estilo humano), y finalmente se había decidido por hacer lo que siempre hacía; seguir adelante. Había cogido una revista al azar de un estante en el satélite tres y había resultado ser _Para el exigente viajero intergaláctico. _Una página al azar; el top de los mejores destinos. Los dados habían hecho el resto.

Giró la palanca de la derecha, dio un par de golpes y tras girar la manivela puso la conducción automática, dispuesto a relajarse con las suaves embestidas de la nave cuando sintió la vibración del móvil en su bolsillo. Fastidiado, lo sacó esperando cualquier tipo de publicidad – desde que se había suscrito a esa dichosa revista no paraban de mandársela – pero estaba equivocado; era un mensaje dirigido a él específicamente.

_«Doctor, necesitamos tu ayuda. Importante. Omega51.»_

El Doctor lo pensó un momento. Un mensaje repentino, cargado de urgencia, una promesa de nuevas y excitantes aventuras con las que distraerse... sonaba prometedor. Además, él nunca se negaba a ayudar a quien le pidiese ayuda.

—Vamos a hacerles una visita, sexy —le dijo a la TARDIS, acariciando el panel de mandos con cariño antes de cambiar el rumbo hacia Omega51.

La TARDIS se quejó, dando varias sacudidas antes de estabilizarse.

¿Con qué poco grata sorpresa le estarían esperando? ¿Un volcán de hielo? ¿Una tempestad marina en un planeta cubierto completamente de agua?¿O tal vez un terremoto provocado por termitas come-tierra gigantescas? Eso hubiera dicho Donna... No podía dejar de pensar en ella, y curiosamente tampoco en catástrofes naturales. Quizá fuera porque se la habían quitado repentinamente, sin aviso alguno. Ya había perdido compañeros más veces.

Aún así, ésta vez era diferente.

Con el suave sonido característico de la TARDIS, que avisaba a todos de su llegada, aterrizó en la superficie (o el agua, todavía no podía estar seguro) del planeta Omega51. Ahora que tenía algo en lo que entretenerse sería mucho más fácil sobrellevar el día.

Abrió la puerta contento dispuesto a lo que fuera. No pudo dar un paso; dos hombres, vestidos como los SWAT de la Tierra en la época de Donna y Rose– no pudo evitar acordarse – le cogieron por los brazos y le alejaron de su cabina de policía.

—¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Vengo en son de paz! —exclamó un poco extrañado por el comportamiento de aquellos que le habían suplicado ayuda.

Se trataba de un complejo completamente ascéptico, de largos y amplios pasillos blancos, con corredores que se perdían a dos kilómetros de su entrada y giraban, giraban y giraban hasta morir en otro corredor aún más largo.

Sí, había escuchado hablar de aquél planeta, pese a no haber recordado su nombre en un principio. Se trataba de un planeta artificial, ni siquiera estaba conformado de piedra. Lo habían puesto en órbita por pura chiripa.

_Seguro que sólo tienen un problema con la instalación de cañerías y quieren que un tipo tan genial como yo se lo arregle_, pensó con un sonoro suspiro, mientras le llevaban rudamente hacia cual fuera su destino.

Poco a poco empezó a ver más gente, la mayoría soldados, que iban y venían muy atareados. Algunos escoltaban personas, otros iban a descansar, otros estaban nerviosos por algo que callaban al verle pasar...

Pero la gente... ellos eran diferentes. Los autóctonos del planeta eran extraños incluso para él. Altos, larguiruchos, de orejas pequeñas y redondeadas... Lo normal para la especie, salvo por el color de la piel. ¡Todo el arcoiris! Verdes, morados, azules, rojos... En todo el viaje no consiguió ver dos colores iguales entre ellos.

En una de las enormes salas que pasaron algo llamó su atención. Un brillo rojo que le había deslumbrado, el de una melena al ondear. Miró hacia el techo, con todas aquellas pasarelas suspendidas molestando a la vista, esperando verla. No era Donna, sabía que no era ella. Además, no podía serlo; ésta tenía el pelo corto.

En uno de los puentes, al fondo, aquella mujer era escoltada por otros dos guardias. Caminaba detrás de ellos con bastante desgana, como si estuviera deprimida. Le miró una milésima de segundo, casi con soslayo, antes de apresurarse detrás de los soldados.

_Interesante... _murmuró para sí mismo.

—Señor, le traemos a _otro _Doctor. ¿Es _nuestro _Doctor? —preguntó el soldado a su derecha.

Sentado en una plataforma se hallaba un hombrecito azul de cráneo alargado y fea complexión, bastante regordete y, al parecer, pro-vida sedentaria.

El Doctor le reconoció enseguida.

Se trataba de un abogado de Jolco Moxx de Balhoon. Para más señas, era el abogado que había estado junto a él y a Rose en el final de la Tierra, mucho tiempo atrás. Se movía en una silla antigravedad de rápido movimiento debido a una enfermedad que había paralizado sus piernas. Además, el dispositivo cambiaba sus fluidos corporales cada poco tiempo, aproximadamente veinte minutos, para que no sudara ácido glaxic tóxico.

Pero era imposible que estuviera ahí, ¡había muerto cuando Cassandra, la _última_ humana, disminuyó los filtros solares!

—Tú no deberías estar aquí... —susurró el Doctor suspicazmente, soltándose de los irrespetuosos hombres que le habían llevado—. Moriste, y ésa ha sido la única vez que te he visto antes. Ooooh, pero tú estás aquí por lo de tu enfermedad, ¿verdad? ¡Claro! —exclamó, girando sobre sí mismo y alzando los brazos, bastante enfadado—. ¿Qué ibas a hacer sino en ésta chatarra planetaria? ¡Jugar con la genética! ¡Ja! Me habéis llamado buscando ayuda, ¡pero no veo ningún problema más que el de...!

—No es él. No es el Doctor —dijo Moxx, haciendo un aspaviento.

De repente, el planeta dio una sacudida.

—Uooh... ¿qué ha sido eso? No lo sé —preguntó y se respondió el propio Doctor. Cómo echaba de menos a sus companions—. ¡Un momento! ¡Sí que soy el Doctor!

—Llevadle a la Sala de Relax —dijo una voz por megáfono, y así lo hicieron.

La Sala de Relax. Un jardín enorme entre cuatro paredes dispuesto como una celda colectiva, con el aire mezclado en gases ligeramente inhibidores para evitar los conflictos. Éso le hubiera dicho a quien le hubiera preguntado.

—¡Exijo volver a mi TARDIS!

—Está siendo analizada. Esperará aquí hasta que termine.

—¿¡Qué le estáis haciendo a mi nave! —gritó pataleando—. ¡Exijo una explicación!

—La Doctora vendrá enseguida. No se preocupe —le soltaron en aquél paraíso artificial, pero él trató de salir—. Lo sentimos, No-Doctor. Todavía no.

—¡Ahora no es momento para ser educados! ¡Exijo mi TARDIS! ¡AHORA!

—No.

—Doctor —alguien le llamó. No sabía quién era, pero le resultaba familiar.

—¿Quién eres? —se dio la vuelta bastante molesto, mientras las puertas del basto jardín se cerraban a sus espaldas.

—La Doctora.

—Dios, ésto es irónico —suspiró—. ¿Qué Doctora?

—Doctora, sólo éso. Doctora —contestó la pelirroja que había visto minutos atrás.

—Una versión de mí italiana, genial. ¿Dónde está la TARDIS-a? Tal vez así pueda descubrir qué demonios pasa aquí —gruñó pasando por su lado. Ella se apartó rápidamente de su camino, como si fueran dos imanes del mismo polo.

—No la encontrará aquí, Doctor —dijo ella educadamente—. No las encontrará en ninguna parte.


	2. II

**2**

Estaba sentado en un banco del jardín artificial al que le habían obligado a ir, con las manos en la cabeza y los codos en las rodillas, pensativo. Hay momentos en los que el Doctor tiene que luchar, y otros en los que tienen que pararse a pensar para resolver el dilema que siempre se le presenta delante. Y él sabía ésto. Se sabía un guerrero; así nació cuando peleó por Rose y el Planeta Tierra contra los Sycorax, perdiendo una mano que, después, supondría el fin de su última mejor amiga; Donna.

Oh, sí, había pasado grandes momentos con ellas. Recordaba las lecciones que siempre se veía obligado a enseñar a, como hubiera dicho su anterior encarnación, esos inútiles humanos deboradores de judías y patatas fritas. Sonrió al recordar cuando mandó a Rose a casa desde Satélite 5, temiendo por su vida, y ella se había sentado con su madre y su novio a comer patatas fritas, cosa que la había puesto histérica porque no podía volver, sintiéndose inútil. «Como una estúpida humana», le contaría tiempo después.

Sí, había pasado muchos tiempos difíciles, pero ahora se sentía encarcelado. Un sentimiento raro, se dio cuenta, al tratarse de un jardín cuyo aire está lleno de drogas tranquilizantes. No en la cantidad suficiente para alelarte o dejarte K.O., pero sí como para que no puedas reaccionar agresivamente.

A su lado se encontraba la mejor muestra de ello; la tal «Doctora». Había algo en ella que no acababa de conciliar. No le gustaban ni su mirada ni su escrupulosidad ante el tacto ajeno. Parecía con miedo a la respiración de los demás. «Ummm... qué íntimo...», había comentado su amiga Jabe Ceth Ceth Jafe cuando le entregó su aliento en Plataforma 1, como un regalo. Y no, no había ningún error en su nombre.

— ¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la vida, _Doctora_? —preguntó con un poco de retintín.

—No. Pienso igual que tú lo haces —contestó mirando al frente, perdida en sus pensamientos.

—No creo que seas real —suspiró mosqueado, levantándose—. Mírate —la señaló con la mano y una mueca—. Las personas reales se dejan tocar, y tú sólo estás ahí... haciendo... ¡nada!

—Soy tan real como tú lo eres, Doctor —contestó ella desde su posición forzada—, pero para ti, todavía no lo soy.

—Oh, Dios, otra River Song no, por favor —gruñó, dándose la vuelta.

—¿River Song? —preguntó confundida—. Oh...

—Creo que empezaré a buscar por mi cuenta, gracias por tu no-ayuda.

—¡Al menos podrías dejar de estar tan irritado! —le recriminó levantándose—. Al fin y al cabo, ¡estamos juntos en ésto! Necesitamos colaborar para salir de aquí.

—¿Pero tú has visto ésto? —se dio la vuelta, ahora sí que enfadado del todo—. ¿No ves estas especies? —abarcó la sala con la mano—. ¡Están prisioneras! ¡Somos parte de una colección viva que sufre y padece! No _puedo _consentir esta aberración. Ha pasado una hora y siguen llevándoselos, y no vuelven. Tengo que averiguar qué está pasando aquí y hacer que pare de pasar, pero tú sigues ahí, tan tranquila, haciendo nada.

—Hacer nada es mejor que hacer erróneo, Doctor —contestó ella juiciosamente, dando un paso al frente—. Pronto te darás cuenta.

El Doctor bufó y se fue caminando lejos de aquella impostora. ¿TARDIS? Esa mujer no tenía una TARDIS. No podría tener una TARDIS. Igual no era una TARDIS, igual se llamaba Tardis. Podría ser, quizá fuera el nombre de su novio. Éso la reducía a otra estúpida humana.

_Vamos, Doctor_, pensó, un poco enfadado consigo mismo. _No puedes estar tan enfadado con toda la humanidad por lo que pasó con Donna. Aunque tu yo humano aniquilara a toda una raza... nacisteis guerreros, está en vuestros genes. Quizá es una tontería..._

Sacudió la cabeza y siguió rodeando la sala. No quería pensar en Donna, ni en los humanos, ni en nada. Quería salir de ahí y largarse a Teleftaia un buen rato.

Buscaba una salida, algo que le dejara escapar, pero estaba todo tan bien vigilado que dudaba poder hacerlo sin recibir un par de tiros. Y viendo el percal, no parecía que fueran a confiar en él. Aunque tampoco parecían agresivos...

—Qué raro... —se dio cuenta de repente, dando una vuelta de trescientos sesenta grados alrededor de sí mismo—. ¡No hay ningún baño!

—Tienes que pedir que te lleven a uno —le contestó una criatura a su espalda. Era un Xeron. Le reconoció en seguida, como si ya le conociera de antes, pero no estaba seguro.

—Perdona, ¿te conozco? —arrugó un poco el entrecejo—. Soy el Doctor, encantado —sonrió estrechándole la mano, a lo que él sonrió.

—¿El Doctor? No lo creo —rió—. Créeme, conocí al Doctor. ¡Un buen hombre! Nos ayudó mucho.

—¿Perdón? ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Me llamo...

El Doctor no llegó a escuchar el nombre. Un dolor penetrante atravesó su cerebro y calló de rodillas al suelo, hiperventilando, como si sus corazones hubieran decidido que era hora de una nueva encarnación, así de repente.

—¿Pueden traernos un poco de agua para nuestro amigo? —preguntó otro, y éste era un Morok. El Doctor no entendía, ¿por qué no se pegaban entre ellos? Juraría haberles visto compartir una sonrisa. ¿Y qué hacían allí? Tanto pensar le estaba dando mareos.

—Toma —la mujer pelirroja, la misma que se hacía llamar Doctora, se arrodilló frente a él y le dio de beber. El antiguo señor del tiempo comprobó su aún reticente actitud a tocar a nadie.

—Tampoco sé tu nombre —dijo tras beber, ya irritado por tantas dudas sin resolver.

—Y ya te he dicho que sólo soy Doctora. Llevadle a ése banco de ahí, se ha tenido que marear —y como dos autómatas, le llevaron. Tras éso, se despidieron y se fueron hablando tan tranquilamente.

—No es posible... —masculló, viéndoles marchar.

—Oh, sí que lo es —la Doctora contestó, sentándose a su lado—. En éste lugar todo el mundo se lleva bien.

—Ya, pero... ¿ellos? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Y quién eres tú, si puede saberse?

—Ya te lo he dicho... —suspiró frustrada—. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar, tarde o temprano nos dejarán ir.

—¿Eres la capataz o algo?

—No, pero me consideran importante, lo más cercano a lo que están buscando, y éso es lo único que debes saber.

—¿Y qué están buscando?

—No puedo decírtelo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Eres insoportable cuando tratas de interrogar a alguien, Doctor —le atravesó con la mirada.

—Un momento, ya sé quién eres —aguantó la respiración—. ¿Donna?

—¿Qué Donna?

—¿No eres tú?

—No.

El Doctor se quedó callado y pensativo, mirándola. Sentía que todo se le escapaba de las manos. Aquella mujer era pelirroja, hablaba con un tono parecido al suyo, parecía tener conocimientos sobre la TARDIS... ¿y si era Donna, pero en otro cuerpo? Como una regeneración, pero en un humano... Tal vez había construido una TARDIS y se había escapado de la Tierra, siendo interceptada por aquellos... quienes fueran.

—¿Entonces no eres Donna? —preguntó casi esperanzado.

—No.

—Vaya —suspiró revolviéndose el pelo—. Perdona.

—Vale —suspiró ella también, con un gesto propio—. Entiendo que estés nervioso. Pero tenemos que calmarnos y mirar esto con cuidado. A nosotros no nos afectan los gases, por éso el dolor de cabeza —le dijo—. No sé qué pretenden con ésto.

—La mayoría de la gente que hay aquí la he visto alguna vez —suspiró el Doctor—, pero muy pocos me reconocen. Algunos son de... hace mucho tiempo. He cambiado —escondió el hecho de que había cambiado como nueve veces de cuerpo.

—Supongo —suspiró ella—. Entonces... ¿amigos?

El Doctor la miró con desconfianza. ¿Podía fiarse de ella? Era la única que parecía reconocerle y querer hablar con él, además de los conocimientos etc. Seguía sin darle buena espina esa mujer, pero tal vez tenerla cerca fuera de alguna utilidad. Además, ya se sabe el dicho: Ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más. Sólo que no sabía en qué categoría ponerla.

—¿Te has fijado en que no hay baños? —sonrió el Doctor, tratando de ser amigable.

—Sí —sonrió ella—. Lo había notado.

—No es por nada, _Doctor_, pero no creo que éste vestido sea adecuado para ¡_ésto_!

—Oooooh, vamos, si es muy divertido —rió.

Llevaban media hora arrastrándose por unos conductos de ventilación. Se apostaba lo que fuera a que los guardias se estaban volviendo locos buscándoles. ¡Y no era para menos! Habían destrozado un baño sólo para entrar ahí. Ahora mismo, debían estar a cientos de kilómetros del suelo y un par de alguna sala. O igual no.

—¡Sí, muy divertido! —ironizó ella—. Pero no era mi plan, ¿sabes?

—Bah, bah —le quitó importancia—. Mira.

El Doctor había encontrado una pequeña rejilla que dejaba ver un pequeño despacho bajo ellos, al parecer se había equivocado de extremo a extremo con sus suposiciones.

En ése momento entraban dos humanos con semblante serio y preocupado, se miraban con gran intensidad, nerviosos, como si estuvieran a punto de morir. El Doctor avanzó un poco y se dio la vuelta en el tubo, así ambos podrían mirar.

—Menos mal que aquí todo es enorme —suspiró la Doctora.

—_Shhh _—le dijo el Doctor y señaló hacia abajo.

—Oh.

—Sí, ¡oh!

«No podemos habernos equivocado, Giac, tiene que ser uno de los que hemos traído. Hemos cotejado con casi más de 50 especies diferentes que tuvieron contacto con él, ¡y sigue sin aparecer! Sabes tan bien como yo que éso no es posible»

«Pero Jack», protestó el otro. «Tal vez no hemos ajustado lo suficiente los parámetros. El Doctor que necesitamos tiene que estar por ahí, en alguna parte.»

«Jack, Giac», una tercera persona entró muy animada. «Hay dos personas que no están reaccionando al gas, ¡tienen que ser ellos!»

«¡Dos! Sólo necesitamos a uno», Jack, que era muy aprehensivo, frunció el ceño preocupado. «Tal vez el gas esté mal...»

«No, no, son ellos, ¡estoy seguro!»

«¿Y bien? ¿Dónde están?», Giac preguntó.

«Desaparecidos. Pero pronto les encontraremos. ¡Estamos salvados!» aplaudió yéndose. Los otros dos le siguieron.

—Vaya... —susurró el Doctor—. Parece que nos necesitan de verdad. Pero entonces, ¿por qué secuestrarnos en vez de pedírnoslo?

—Ni idea —se encogió la otra de hombros.

—Sigamos moviéndonos. Si encontramos la TARDIS podremos solucionar ésto.

—Estoy de acuerdo.


End file.
